


We will never leave you

by Sassy_Babe



Series: Stories of Carl Ishikawa [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Sadness, School, jigoe child, kind of, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Carl discovers he has been adopted. What if his parents decided to get rid of him
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigoe - Relationship
Series: Stories of Carl Ishikawa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205273
Kudos: 4





	We will never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is a jigoe kid OC created in the Lupin Gang discord server. Thanks to all the other creators for gave me this idea

Carl was in his first year of school.  
All the children at school knew that Carl had two dads and this sparked the curiosity of many, who often wondered what it was like to live with two dads. Carl didn't understand what was weird about it, but he was always happy to answer questions from his classmates and, sometimes, even the teachers.  
Despite this, Carl couldn't make many friends and was often left alone or on the sidelines, as in this moment.

It was recreation time and Carl had gone to play by the sandpit. He was having fun creating different shapes and scribbles and imagining various adventures. He hadn't noticed that two children had approached him "You're Carl, right?"  
Hearing his name being called, Carl turned and stood up.   
Even though he was sitting out of the sand a few grains had landed on his apron and he took it off immediately.  
He remembered that the first time he tried it, Dad was about to cry as Otosan made a big smile. It meant that that apron was important, so Carl didn't want it to get dirty. "Yes it's me"  
The kids that approached him were older than him, maybe fourth or fifth grade.

The child that had called Carl had curly red hair, with black eyes. He was pretty tall and big for his age.  
The other child had straight brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly shorter than his friend, but just as stout.  
"What are you doing?" The red-haired boy asked.  
"I was playing with the sand" Carl replied.  
"Ah, sure. Tell me Carl, how are your parents?"  
Before Carl could answer the question, the two children burst out laughing.  
Was there something wrong? Maybe there was something in his hair? Carl ran a hand through his hair. Nothing. What was so funny then?  
The brown-haired boy was the first to speak, addressing his friend "Come on, you know he has no parents"  
"That's not true! Dad and Otosan are my parents!"  
"How stupid you are" continued the brown boy, between a laugh and another "They are not your parents. Two men cannot have a kid. They just adopted you”  
“Adopted? What does it mean?"  
This time it was the reddish child who spoke “You're really dumb. Adopting is when two people who can't have a baby choose one and take it home. Kind of like a dog”

Had Otosan and Dad adopted him? Carl shook his head.  
It wasn't true.   
It couldn't be true.  
"It's not true!"  
The brown boy approached Carl "It is true and you know, sooner or later they will get tired of you and will send you away. Just like a dog"  
The two children started laughing again and pushed Carl, still incredulous, into the sand.  
"Sit down. Dog "The reddish boy replied, before walking away with his friend, still laughing.  
As the two bullies walked away, Carl felt the urge to cry. No, he couldn't cry, he had to be strong, like Otosan.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Carl was silent the whole time. No one had noticed anything, Carl wasn’t a talkative child to begin with.  
School was finally over. Carl just wanted to go home and cry.  
Weren't Otosan and Dad his parents? Would they really have sent him away? Carl was very fond of his dads, he didn't want to be sent away.

He had finally arrived home. Carl took off his shoes and put down his backpack. As soon as he entered he saw that Jigen was sitting on the sofa, intent on listening to the radio, leaning on the coffee table. When Jigen saw that Carl was back he turned off the radio and smiled at him "Hi Carl, how was school?"  
Carl could no longer resist. He began to cry and ran to hug his father, who meanwhile had assumed a worried expression.  
Hearing all this confusion Goemon entered the living room "What's going on?"  
"I don't know"  
Jigen put Carl sitting on the sofa between him and Goemon, who meanwhile had sat on the opposite side and began to caress him. Carl began to calm down a little after several minutes.  
"Carl, do you want to tell us what happened?" Goemon asked, with an even calmer and more peaceful tone than usual.  
Carl tried to gather himself, at least enough to be able to talk "S-some kids at school said you're not ... you're not my parents, that-that you adopted me and you're-you’re going to send me away"

Jigen and Goemon looked into each other's eyes without saying anything "I don't want to go away"  
Carl started to cry again as his parents tried to calm him down. Goemon was the first to speak "It's true Carl, you have been adopted"  
The child did not know what to think.  
It was true then.  
They would have sent him away.  
“But that doesn't mean you're not our son. Or that we will ever send you away ”Jigen added.  
Carl didn't know whether to believe him or not. What if it was all a lie to calm him down and get rid of him?  
“Carl, we love you. We could never send you away” Reiterated Goemon  
Carl still wasn't sure he could trust what his dads were saying.

Jigen decided to get up and leave. Carl clung to Goemon, who had resumed comforting him, stroking his head and telling him that everything would be okay.  
Jigen returned after a few minutes and knelt in front of Carl, who meanwhile had turned and dried his tears. Jigen took his son's hands and handed him something before resuming his seat next to the kid.  
Carl inspected the object. It was a silver ring.  
“Carl, I understand this is difficult and I understand that you don't want to believe me or Otosan, but I want you to know that this is the truth. We are your parents and we love you. We will never send you away, remember that. If it can help you keep this ring, like a promise. No matter how far away we are, whatever happens, we will always be your parents and we will always love you, no matter what”  
Carl looked at Jigen, Goemon and finally at the ring. He decided to put it on his thumb.  
As long as he had that ring, Dad and Otosan would be his parents, whatever happened.

Carl felt better and hugged both of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Definetly not me projecting my bully episodes over Carl


End file.
